


Meet the Pack

by sottovocexo



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, OTP Feels, True Love, Werewolf Culture, Werewolves, pack of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Wyatt asks Addison to meet the Elders. It's kind of like meeting the parents, only they're werewolves. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Addison/Wyatt (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Wyatt, Willa, and Wynter were eating lunch in the school cafeteria when Addison walked by. She thought it was sad the way they still sat in the corner, but she knew things were getting better for them at school. They were feeling better, too. As she walked up to their table, she overheard them saying their Elders had returned to the den now that they were healed. It was amazing--their family was back together again.

"The Elders are back?!" Addison chimed in after overhearing them, lunch tray in hand. Wyatt swallowed hard. Willa and Wynter immediately looked at him.

"Yeah, they are... Do you want to meet them?" he asked nervously, standing up.

Addison perked up. "You want me to meet the Elders?"

"Uh, well--" Wyatt scratched the back of his head.

Willa smirked. "What Wyatt's trying to say is, the _Elders_ want to meet _you."_

Wyatt glanced over, a smile of appreciation on his face. "Yeah, that's it. They really want to say thank you."

Willa rolled her eyes. "So what do you say?"

"Are you kidding? I would love to!" Addison exclaimed.

"We'll catch up with you later, then," Wyatt said with a nod.

"See ya!" Addison said, her bow bouncing as she turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

"So...I guess you didn't tell her that 'meet the Elders' was the equivalent of 'meet the parents' in our culture?" Willa asked with a smirk. Wynter cackled.

"Yeah, didn't quite get to that part," he said, sighing. "Thanks for the save."

Willa patted him on the back. "Best of luck!


	2. Chapter 2

Before Addison arrived at the den, Wyatt took a deep breath and brushed his bangs back.

"You look good, brother," Willa said. "Don't worry too much. They'll like her."

He smiled. "Thanks, Willa. That means a lot."

Willa looked at the carvings on the walls of their den. "We are a proud people. But just because someone hasn't dated outside of a wolf pack before doesn't mean you can't be the first."

"I hope she feels the same way," Wyatt said quietly. "I want her to fit in."

Willa patted down the fur on his collar. "She will."

The Elders took their seats on the elevated platform directly under the blue moonlight. They varied in age. But Wyatt and Willa's mom Wynona was one of them. She took her seat last. He'd missed her while they were recovering, when they couldn't travel. It was good to have them all back together.

"Go easy on her," Wyatt said from the center of the den, looking up at their mom.

When Addison walked in, she looked just as awed as the first time she entered the den. Then, she looked terrified when she saw the Elders looming over her. They were older and bigger than the other werewolves.

Wyatt smiled when he saw her, immediately jogging over to be at her side. He was glad she looked like herself. Not a wolf, or a zom, or a cheer captain. Beautiful Addison.

The Elders howled in greeting when she stepped forward.

She gave her best howl in reply, which had all the teens and werepups laughing.

"You just said a one-eared mountain lion looks better than them," Wyatt said.

"Really, the effort was adorable," Willa joked.

"Oh, sorry," Addison said. "Guess I'll never get the hang of that."

Wyatt squeezed her arm in reassurance and looked up at the Elders. "Addison, this is our mom...Wynona."

"We'd like to express our thanks to you, Great Alpha," Wynona said, standing up. The council of Elders all bowed in unison.

"Oh, I'm not an alpha," Addison said. "Please, you don't have to do that."

"You've made it clear to us that the Great Alpha doesn't need to be a wolf," Wynona said.

The projection of the white-haired huntress played on the wall behind them. When Addison looked at her, it did feel like her. Like they were connected. Maybe she was still the Great Alpha after all.

"Wow," she said.

Wyatt looked over at her. She was amazing. He always knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Wynona pulled Addison aside after the Elders retired for the evening.

"I'm so honored Wyatt said that you wanted to meet me," Addison said.

Wynona smiled sweetly. "Dear, it's the other way around. Wyatt wanted us to meet you."

Jaw dropped, Addison turned to look at Wyatt. He was playing with a little werepup, spinning the girl in circles as she danced to her own beat. Older wolves around her chanted and howled in encouragement.

"He did?" she asked dreamily, lost in the sight.

Wynona placed a hand on her back. "He did. All the same, the honor is ours."

Addison couldn't take her eyes off Wyatt. He glanced up from playing with the pup, the wide grin on his face even bigger when he locked eyes with her.

So he did want her to meet the Elders, Addison thought. It did mean something.

\---

"Well, that was something, huh!" Addison walked up to Wyatt, Willa, and Wynter, hands on her hips.

Wyatt picked her up and spun her around. "The Grrrrrrreat Alpha!" he growled.

Addison laughed. "Is this any way to treat your leader?"

"Your greatness," Wynter said, jokingly bowing down.

Willa crossed her arms and smirked. "We're truly humbled by your presence!"

Wyatt put Addison down.

"This better not go to your head," Willa said. "I'm still in charge here."

"Of course not!" Addison met Wyatt's gaze and smiled, her eyes soft as she thought of what his mom told her. "So...Wyatt...we're doing a big dinner at my house on Friday. Do you want to come meet _my_ parents?" She cocked an eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Whoa, uh, I--I don't know what you're..." Wyatt said, hands up in defense.

"In human culture, I think 'meet the parents' simply means 'meet the parents,'" Willa said, elbowing Wyatt in the chest. Addison laughed along with Wynter.

Wyatt smiled. "Yeah. I'd like that."

Addison took his hand and twirled herself in circles. The wolves looked on and laughed, soon enough joining in and erupting in a dance party.

Out of breath, Wyatt and Addison slowed to a stop as the party went on, loud and proud.

With her hands in his, his eyes on hers, everyone could see she fit right in.


End file.
